In an Elevator with YOU
by Aloria
Summary: What happens when I get stuck in an elevator with Zelgadis? I slowly drive him insane! Oneshot self insert.


When Life and Fantasy Cross Slayers Version - First Episode  
  
yes.. I've continued that 'line of thought' from the first 'When Life and Fantasy Cross' fic where I go on a blind date with Seph. In this one, however, it's Slayers version!  
  
Stuck in an Elevator.  
  
The day was getting late, but Katy had managed to get to the major library of the area alright, even if she did have to drive on scary roads to get there. She pulled into a parking space quite a ways back from the entrance and jogged across the pavement to get to the large glass double doors that swished open at her approach. Lifting a hand, she wiped her brow. It was August, and hot, and she had a report she needed to do and she didn't think she'd be getting the chance to go to the library any other day this week, this was her only chance.  
  
The trees above the parking lot did little to relieve the intense heat, but inside, the air was shockingly cold. Katy swiftly made her way in, intent on finding what she needed and getting out. Her trip to the card catalogue computers reviled that she would, unfortunately, she needed to go to the third floor reference section. Books which she could not check out. Well, at least she had till nine to get out of the library it was only four.  
  
This branch of the library was huge. Built in a rather catholic church- style, it looked like a castle rather than a library, with what appeared to be a bell tower on one side. In all it was three stories high, the general books being on the first and second floors, the reference books being on the third floor, which also contained the junk, like microfiche reels and screens and those sorts of things. To the direct left upon entering the main doors was the card catalogue computers, straight in was check out desk, and finally, to the right was the elevator. After writing down the books she needed to look for, Katy got up and left the computer to some other unfortunate who had to do a report of some sort and headed toward the elevator.  
  
As she waited, Katy began to humm softly to herself, bouncing on her toes somewhat, then the door opened and she entered, moving to press a button. Her eyes slowly looked up from the buttons to what had walked into the elevator directly behind her.  
  
He was leaning against the back wall, looking nonchalant, head turned and gaze directed away from her. It was obvious he knew she was staring at him, obvious that he didn't like it and was trying to keep his temper by pretending to ignore it. He wore a black coat, blue-jeans, and black boots. Is arms were folded over his chest, hands decked in beige fingerless gloves, but his fingers were mostly hidden because he'd stuffed them into the gap between his chest and arms.  
  
The elevator door had already closed, awaiting some sort of command. "Third floor okay?" Katy finally asked him, turning around to stare at the bare metal wall in front of her. Dimly, she could see his reflection nod. Her hand pressed the large round button. Slowly, she moved back and put her back against the bare metal wall, "Eh.. sorry about.. that, but.. um. Yeah." She gave a sudden laugh, "I wasn't expecting YOU to ...." he didn't appear to be listening, his stony gaze was fixed on the doors, his stony lips firmly closed. Zelgadis was apparently not in the mood to socialize with someone who'd stared at him. Katy babbled on, one hand gesturing while the other clutched her notebook to her chest. "I mean, You..." The elevator in general wasn't the most grand of vertical transportation units in the world. It was a solid metal box, the only exit though the doors. And it was the only way to get to the third floor. Definitely a fire hazard, but no one had cared apparently.  
  
"I'm hard not to notice," he stated.  
  
Her face flushed horribly, "Heavens! That's not what I meant at all! I meant that I'd never expected to see you at ALL! Of course.. ever since that date.. things have gotten strange in my life. But- that's OKAY! I like strange things, at least it's not so boring as it was before. I never knew there were magic texts in this library.. are there? I mean.." she gave a grin and laugh, "why else would you be here."  
  
Zelgadis finally turned to look at this girl who insisted on talking to him while the elevator slowly rose to the second level with a ding. She had red hair, about the same color as Rezo's had been, but obviously dyed, for her eyebrows weren't the same color. Or perhaps it was copper? Her eyes were hazel brown and slightly widened behind her wire frame glasses and they darted over his features as if memorizing every detail in excited disregard of his self consciousness. Her face was rounded with a creamy complexion, and dimples, deep dimples on her cheeks. Rather short, and certainly not that attractive in her current attire, she still grinned at him boldly. He got the feeling that she knew everything about him...  
  
"I'm Katy," she offered and was about to say more when there was a sudden bump, then swift drop and finally, a crash. She couldn't help the scream that escaped her, but once things steadied once more, she didn't panic. Instead, she immediately hit the 'emergency call' button, several thousand times before Zelgadis finally grabbed her hand and forced her to stop. This, was probably not for Zelgadis's best interest, for now she had her entire attention focused on him and he had the feeling she was pleased somehow. However, his inner questions were ignored by her, instead, her eyes darted up, then down, then to all the walls. And she sat, rather suddenly.  
  
Laying her notebook in her lap, she lifted her hands to rub at her face. "Well.....on the bright side, I'm getting a new and interesting experience," she stated, "However, this delay might last for a very long time. Not only am I hungry, but I will more than likely not get the chance to find what I needed and my only other open day is next week which unfortunately is the day this report is due."  
  
Zelgadis wasn't going to give up so easily, instead, he pulled a dagger from his pocket and carefully slid it into the tight crack between the metal doors and attempted to pry them open with it. A snap resounded though the tiny area and Katy looked up to find the broken blade of the dagger protruding from the crack. She rested her head back against the wall behind her, watching with half-closed lids as Zelgadis tried a few other things that had about the same effect as his first attempt: that being nothing useful but wasted time.  
  
Finally, he sat, on the other side of the car from her, facing her, but not looking at her. A minute passed and he could hear her soft mumbling and wondered what she was doing. He returned his gaze to her, watching from beneath his hair as she lifted a hand and shoved her own bangs out of her face- they fell back into place directly afterwards. Her mumbling, however, was not enraged curse, or even a spell chant.. No, she was singing.  
  
"Stop," he commanded softly.  
  
Katy's voice stopped and she lifted her head to look at him. "What?"  
  
"Stop singing."  
  
She pouted. "I don't sing bad, do I?"  
  
Zelgadis opened his mouth to say something but instead shut it again and shook his head. "Unless you wanted to play tic-tac-toe with me," she suggested. His lack of expression was a definite 'no'. She sighed, pulling her knees against her chest though her arms remained flopped on the floor beside her, notebook squished against her and forgotten. "You know..." she said rather suddenly, "You're just like Rezo in some ways." She was stared at, Zelgadis's pupils dilating rapidly. "Obsessive," she told him, folding her legs lotus style and sitting forward. "You ever thought about what you're going to do AFTER?" she prodded, and there was still no response from Zelgadis who sat across from her still, his knees near his own chest, but arms resting on them casually. She'd seen his slight jump though.  
  
"I don't think it's any of your business," he said coldly.  
  
She leaned back against the wall again, "Kangani nonaka, utsudo watashi..." (Note, these words are my interpretation of the words of a song on one of the Slayers CDs and probably wrong. Forgive me if I said anything bad.)  
  
"I asked you to stop."  
  
Her eyes focused on him again. "And what else is there to do?"  
  
The Chimera ground his teeth together, "Just.. shut up."  
  
......  
  
Ten minutes passed. Silence. Total silence. Zelgadis could hear that high pitched squeal of complete silence. His companion wasn't looking at him, talking, moving much except for breathing and occasional shifting of position, as if it pained her to sit lotus style for so long. "Got a pencil?" he asked finally.  
  
Her knowing hazel gaze shifted to him once more and she grinned, flashing those utterly cute dimples once more. Her hand held out a pencil to him, then a piece of paper. He took both and calmly made four marks, then two more, handing both items back to her. It was a tic-tac-toe board, with an 'x' in the center square. Katy gave a bit of a snigger and thought carefully, marking her 'o' on the upper left corner, handing it back.  
  
This went on for some time, neither saying anything, simply passing the paper back and forth. Three papers filled like this until finally. "I GOT A CAT!" Katy exclaimed rather suddenly and hurriedly drew a monstrous cat to gobble the game she'd just tied and showed the picture triumphantly to Zelgadis who amazingly laughed at it.  
  
"Maybe if you practice more, you'll be able to beat me... someday." He was rather sarcastic about this but Katy didn't take offense. Instead she closed her eyes and grinned, flashing a victory sign. Silence descended once more and she idly doodled on the rest of the paper, putting rather strange SD girls with bat wings leering at the various games. "How do you know me?"  
  
Katy lifted her head at the rather sudden question and looked at him seriously for a second, then suddenly closed her eyes and grinned once more, it looked horrifyingly like Xelloss's 'secret' smile and the Chimera shivered slightly. "If I told you," she said to him, eyes watching her right hand slowly sketch out another demonic looking girl, "then you would be .... hnn.. probably horrified," she nodded to herself, "I think that's the word."  
  
Zelgadis shifted from sitting lotus style to sitting on his feet, he leaned forward, putting his hands on the floor and peered at her drawings, making her self-conscious, or that was what he hoped he was doing. Instead she grinned at him and showed him her pictures. "That's DEMONIC FANGIRL," she explained, "My personification of perverse humor, that's why she's so short." In a sudden inspiration, she held out the pencil to him, "Could you sign it?" He stared at her blandly, "Please?" Slowly, he took the pencil and scribbled out his name, in Japanese. Katy didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
Rather suddenly, the elevator thumped and began to rise. Katy gathered up her papers hurriedly and the elevator stopped, the doors opened, the broken knife blade falling to the floor with a clatter. Zelgadis picked it up and quickly stepped out, Katy only a second behind him. Amelia blinked at Zelgadis's companion, but smiled at the both.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" she asked innocently.  
  
Katy spoke up, "Having mad passionate sex!" striking something like a Justice pose. Then she laughed at Zelgadis's deep blush and nervous folding of his arms across his chest, "Actually, I couldn't even get his jacket off, so we played tic-tac-toe instead." She suddenly pulled one of the papers out of her notebook, "I tied him once!" she triumphantly displayed the cat-game.  
  
Amelia finally recovered and realized what the strange girl had said was a joke and gave a soft laugh. She gave an appraising look at the paper and nodded. "A Just way of spending the time," she said.  
  
Katy glanced around at the darkened library and the windows that were only lit by starlight. "Oi..." she sighed, "Well," she gave a shrug and smile, putting her paper away, "I suppose I'll just have to try and free up another day this week.. hopefully the elevator will work by then. Be a good boy, Zelga-bunny, and remember the AFTER." She waved a bit, turned and left.  
  
Amelia blinked a few times, then looked up at Zelgadis, "What did she mean?" He simply shook his head and didn't answer.  
  
THE END 


End file.
